Talk:Mister Freeze's Ice Gun
"Cold" Gun Perhaps I'm just nitpicking here, but, as Captain Cold explained during Forever Evil, he owns a cold gun. His deserves the title because it slows molecules to absolute zero, as opposed to other ice-themed villains who use ice beam-shooting guns. Therefore, I'm lead to believe that Mr. Freeze's weapon is instead a "freeze ray". Would anybody support a move to Mister Freeze's Freeze Ray? Sure it's a mouthful, but we do the same this with "Captain Cold's Cold Gun". --- Haroldrocks talk 00:46, October 31, 2014 (UTC) : Gonna bump this because I had the same thought all over again. --- Haroldrocks talk 04:26, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Move I just want to reiterate that I don't like the new name. It is redundant and not entirely accurate. While "Cold Gun" was not accurate either, at least it was still an "Item". Freeze Ray on the other hand, is an abstract model of light and/or energy flow. Under that definition, a Freeze Ray is a concept, not an Item. Furthermore, to my knowledge, Freeze's weapon has never been addressed as "Freeze Ray", and in most instances it is simply not a "ray". In fact, from its very first appearance ( ) to even , the weapon has always been called "Ice Gun". Why was that name never considered here, is beyond my knowledge. I feel the same way about Professor Nichols' Time Machine, as it is clearly a Time Machine, but others argue that a ray makes it more unique. I disagree and even more in the case of Freeze's weapon. I'm quite positive that this will go largely ignored, but being one of the editors who has contributed more than anybody else to the page, I just wanted to point out how much I dissent from the move. - S.S. (talk) 16:09, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Re:"Why was that name never considered here, is beyond my knowledge" - you had since October of 2014 to read this page and comment on Harold's suggestion above. You didn't check the talk page in all that time? That said, I feel weird about "ray" too, but not so weird about it that I'm inclined to argue about it. If you wanna suggest an alternative you agree with (Freeze Gun seems obvious) it's an easy change to make. I feel like at least one bat-book involves someone naming the weapon when it's used to stop clayface or something, but I don't know any off the top of my head. - Hatebunny (talk) 17:57, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I did read the page back in 2014 and again in 2015. (Hence my assumption that talk pages are often ignored) I did not reply then because I had no input. I had not informed myself in the subject as I just recently did. That said, I made 2 wrong assumptions: ::# I assumed that "Cold Gun" was the default name given to both Captn. Cold and Mr. Freeze's weapons, so I didn't consider a change was needed. As I said before, Cold Gun was fine to me, until a change was actually set in motion. ::# I assumed that Harold's suggestion was based on some evidence from Mr. Freeze's perspective/history that would tilt the scales in favor of that change. ::From the books I have at hand, the weapon is barely mentioned, but on most occassions it is called "Ice Gun". The second most common name is just "Mr. Freeze's Gun" (no adjective) and only once it is called "Freeze Ray". Surprisingly, "Cold Gun" is not in my collection... I'm inclined towards the "Ice Gun" name, given that it is the original name. All other variations can go as aliases. - S.S. (talk) 22:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC)